soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
PKM LD001
A New League and a New Start! (Japanese: 新リーグへようこそ！帝国内聡！ Welcome to the New League! Satoshi in Teikoku!) is the first episode in the Light & Darkness arc of the Pokémon anime. Plot Written Version A plane soars over a vast ocean. On this plane is a young teenage boy with a Pikachu on his lap and both of them are staring out the window in excitement. Next to them is a young woman, presumably the boy's mother. Oak: (who is sitting in front of them) We are getting very close to the Emperios Region. How excited are you to come along, Ash? Ash: Very excited, Professor! As soon as Gary told me about the new League here, I couldn't wait! (flashback to last episode of the previous arc) Gary: Well, if you want to try yourself against fresh trainers, try the new League in the Emperios Region. Ash: Emperios Region? Gary: It's an island continent located far west of Kanto and farther than Hoenn. The Pokémon League there had only opened a few months ago. Before that, there used to only be one Gym and people who wanted to be Trainers had to go to other regions. Now that there's a Pokémon League, Emperios has been attracting all kinds of people. And there are strange Pokémon there that haven't been discovered anywhere else before. Ash: Wow, this new League sounds like the perfect new start for us, right Pikachu? Pikachu: Pikachu! Gary: Good. And here's something you should know about the Gym Leaders and the Elite Four there, Ash. They're Trainers from all over the world that were given the job by the Emperios League officials. Only one of them was already a Gym Leader, and that's the Gym Leader of the original Emperios Gym. So most of these Gym Leaders will have Pokémon you're already familiar with, but they're young and maybe still adapting to their new positions. I even heard some of them are barely older than us. Ash: It's that new? Gary: Better believe it. But that doesn't mean you can let your guard down when you battle them. If they're from all over the world, this may be your toughest journey yet. Don't lose so easily, or I'd be disappointed in ya, Ashy-boy. Ash: If it's as tough as you say, then there's no way we could resist going! Pikachu: Pi Pika! (back to present) Ash: I still can't believe this new league in Emperios only opened up a few months ago! Oak: That's correct. I'm sure you'll definitely find a bunch of new Trainers with Pokémon you've seen before, including some new ones. Ash: Yeah! And that's what makes me twice as excited for when we finally reach Emperios! Pikachu: Pika! ???: Oh wow, a Pikachu! The group turns to the walkway, seeing a young girl about Ash's age. ???: I've only ever seen one four times on my journey! Ash: (Surprised) Woah, for real? ???: Yeah! I can't believe I'm actually seeing one this up close! It's so cute! Pikachu: (Blushes and smiles) Pikachu! Oak: Why, hello there again! I remember you once stopped by my lab a few weeks ago! ???: Oh, hi Professor! Didn't see you there! You going to visit Professor Maple? Oak: Yes indeed! I want to discuss with her about connections between people and Pokémon since it revolves around her research as well! ???: Wow, that's so cool! Ash: Hey, professor, you know who this is? Oak: Why, yes, I do! She once stopped by my lab just a few weeks ago! ???: Nice to meet you! My name's Colette! I'm returning home from my journey right now! Ash: Wow, you're from Emperios? Colette: That's right! And what's your name? Ash: My name's Ash! And I'm from Kanto! Colette: Woah, Kanto? I'm actually returning home from there! Ash: Awesome! How long have you been on your journey? Colette: Three years and still counting! Ash: Hey, me too! Colette: Wow! You sure we're not twins? Ash: (chuckle) I don't think so. Colette: So, what brings you to Emperios, Ash? Ash: I heard about the new Emperios League that opened up a few months ago. I'm planning on taking it on! Colette: I guess that makes two of us because that's why I'm heading back home to Emperios! To take on the new Emperios League there! I hope the first Gym Leader there will accept a rematch! Ash: You battled them? Colette: Yeah! He's a strong, Fire-Type Gym Leader that I battled in my first Gym Battle! (Embarrassed smile and rub back of neck) But I lost miserably to him. Ash: Wow, he sounds pretty tough. Colette: Trust me, he definitely was when I fought him. I honestly barely stood a chance against him! Ash: The more you tell me how strong the Gym Leader is, the more I want to get there now! Colette: I know! I can't wait to see what Gym Leaders home has in store! All the while, Delia and Oak are smiling at the two youths as they converse. Suddenly, there is a beep. Pilot: Excuse me, passengers. We are now reaching Old Port City. Please return to your seats at this time. Colette: (pout) Oh, I have to head back to my seat. (Bright smile) But I'll catch ya when we get off, okay Ash? Ash: Sounds good to me! Pikachu: Pika Pika! Colette: See ya in a moment! (Walks back to seat) Delia: We're not even there yet and you've already made a new friend! Isn't that sweet! Ash: Yeah, she seems like a pretty cool person! Oak: You know, she definitely reminds me of you, Ash. Especially when she came to my lab. She was so excited yet seemed to have been a bit rushed, just like you were on your first day. It's almost as if you ARE twins! Ash: (nervous laugh) I doubt that, professor. Pikachu: (sweat drop) Pika... (Theme Song) A New League and a New Start! In the wonderful world of creatures known as Pokémon, 13 year-old Ash Ketchum and his partner Pikachu take their sights on the brand new Emperios League on Ash's journey to become a Pokémon Master. The plane lands in the water at the docks. The city has stone buildings and simple ships and sailboats. The passengers begin to depart. Oak: Here we are. Welcome to Old Port City. Ash: (Impressed) Woah... So this is the Emperios Region... Pikachu: (Impressed) Pika... Ash and Pikachu look around in their new surroundings, completely amazed by the new Region they've stepped foot in. Colette: Ash! The group turns around to see Colette hurrying over to them. Ash: How does it feel to be home, Colette? Colette: It feels nostalgic! I'd recognize this air anywhere! Oak: If you don't mind me asking, Colette, would you then be willing to take us Professor Maple's lab? Colette: It'd be my pleasure, Professor! It's not far from the port! Come follow me please! As Colette leads the group to Professor Maple's lab, a submarine has been tailing them. Jessie: The twerp just doesn't give up, does he? James: And it seems that twerpette with them has the same amount of twerpiness as him. Meowth: Oy vey, one twerp's bad enough, but two? Sheesh. Jessie: No matter! Even with that twerpette with him, this time we'll definitely get our hands on Pikachu! Meowth: Yeah! We've been workin' our butts off tryin' to get our hands on him! And this time, we're determined! James: That Pikachu will finally belong to our dear boss! Team Rocket: And we will no longer be at loss! Wobbuffet: WOOOOOOBBUFFET! Mime Jr: Mime Mime Mime! (Intermission) Colette leads the group pass a few of the seaside markets. Ash and Pikachu notice Pokémon they've and ones they've never seen before. Colette: Ah, seeing Emperios Pokémon really takes me back to when I wanted to become a Pokémon Trainer. Ash: I know how you feel. I couldn't wait to become a trainer myself so I could see all kinds of Pokémon. Colette: So we have the same dream, right? Want to be a Pokémon Master? Ash: Yeah! So do you? Colette: Indeed I do! Oh, here we are! The group stops in front of a large building with solar panels and a few satellite dishes. Before Colette can knock on the door, the door flies open with a Scald attack flying at the group. The group screams from the hot water being blasted at them. Once the torrent stops, the group collapses on the porch. Ash: Where did that Scald come from? Pikachu: (stunned) P-Pika... ???: I am so sorry! Mizonu, please apologize! The group recovers and sees a young man in his early 30's dressed like a nomadic monk looking embarrassed and guilty while glancing at a red and blue Pokémon with an almost humanoid face. Next to the man is a Kirlia. Mizonu: Zo ZoMi Zonu. ???: (turns to the group with an embarrassed expression) I am again so sorry for that! Mizonu here apologizes as well! Please forgive us! Ash: No, it's fine! We honestly didn't expect that of all things to happen, though! Colette: (She stares at the man and her eyes widen in surprise) Wait a sec. Aren't you...? ???: (He turns towards Colette and his eyes widen in surprise as well) Wait a minute. I know you! You were the trainer with the Micolae that challenged me three years ago! Colette: (screams in surprise and points at the man) I knew it! Ash: Uh, have you two met? Colette: Ash, this is the Gym Leader I told you about during the flight! Ash: (surprised) What?! He's the Gym Leader?! Colette: Totally! (turns to ???) But what are you doing here?! Your Gym is on the other side of the island! ???: (sheepish smile) Well, since barely any challengers were coming in, the Elder sent me on a pilgrimage to train myself. I haven't been there for two years now. Colette and Ash: (completely shocked) Two years?! Ash: But... but then what about our Gym Battle? ???: I'm sorry you both came all this way. I wasn't allowed to return to the Gym until I've learned more. And you both have so much experience. Ash: (blank, confused) Wait. How did you know we just got here? ???: Is something wrong? The group turns to a young woman wearing a lab coat with an Audino by her side. Oak: Ah, Professor Maple! It is great to meet you in person! Maple: And you must be Professor Oak from the Kanto Region! It's such an honor to meet you as well! I trust that your flight was okay? Oak: Why, yes, it was, thank you so much for asking! ???: (sheepish smile) I'm afraid Mizonu's Scald accidentally soaked your guests, Professor. Sorry about that. Maple: Well, as long as everyone's okay, it should be fine! Audino: (nod) Audi No! ???: (turns to group) And I am yet to introduce myself. (bows politely) My name is Adina, and as Colette said, I am the considered "first" Gym Leader here in the Emperios Region. Ash: Considered? Adina: (straightens) It's family tradition, but I've taken enough of your time. Oak: (smile) Not at all, young man! That Scald was actually refreshing for me after a long flight! And what power from this Pokémon! (looks at Mizonu) I've never even seen photographs of it before! Maple: This is a Mizonu Adina owns, one of the very unique Pokémon here in the Emperios Region. I had asked Adina here to demonstrate Mizonu's power since he was in town, as well as his own powers. Delia: (a bit confused along with Ash and Professor Oak) His powers? Maple: Well, first, let's get you all inside! Please come on in! The group follows Adina and Professor Maple inside. Then, the Kirlia from earlier uses Psychic to bring the group towels. Delia: (accepts the towel) Why, thank you, Kirlia! Kirlia: (bows) Kirli. Oak: My, I have never seen a Kirlia with such manners and grace before. Is this one of yours, Professor? Maple: No, this is Adina's Kirlia, one of the Pokémon he took with him on his pilgrimage. Kirlia: (Nods) Kir. Adina: Yep. Kirlia's always been with me ever since I went off on my pilgrimage. Mizonu: (Looks at Adina) Mizo. Adina: (Chuckles) Of course, I can't forget about you, Mizonu. Ash: Do you... understand your Pokémon? Adina: Well, not exactly. I can translate... to some extent. Maple: This is what I wanted to see from Adina here. You see, Adina is a psychic who can read the thoughts of people and Pokémon. Pikachu: (surprised) Pik! Ash: (surprised) Woah, you're a psychic?! Adina: Yes, and that's what my pilgrimage is about. Oak: So you know how your Pokémon think about you and what they say. An amazing ability, my boy. Adina: Thank you, Professor Oak. It runs in the family. Maple: Now that introductions are done, please follow me to the courtyard. There's lots of Pokémon there. Ash: Wow, really?! I hope I get to see some new Pokémon there! Maple: (Smile) Trust me, you'll definitely surprised when you see it for yourself. Ash: Awesome! I can't wait! Professor Maple then leads the others to the courtyard. The courtyard has a variety of Pokémon, including some from past Regions and new, unfamiliar Pokémon. Delia: (amazed) Oh my! Ash: (awed) Look at them all! Pikachu: (amazed) Pipika! Maple: All of these Pokémon live here at the lab, except those three over there. (Points to a Lampent, Delphox and a metallic, tortoise like Pokémon conversing with some Scatterbug) Those are also Adina's Pokémon. Ash: Wow, Adina, those are yours? Adina: Yes. They're wonderful friends of mine. Oak: I believe Delphox is also a Pokémon you're researching about, right Professor Maple? Maple: Yes. And Adina is still yet to activate it. Possibly because Delphox simply doesn't want to. Ash: Want to what? Maple: This is part of my research. What would you think of Pokémon evolving further without the use of a Mega Stone and Key Stone? Ash: Wow, that sounds pretty cool! Colette: Yeah, it does, professor! Maple: (Smile) I had a feeling you two would be interested in this. It's a form of evolution that I like to call X-Evolution. It's not much different from Mega Evolution, but it's harder to achieve. I had recently been in contact with Professor Sycamore in Kalos about this and he was very surprised. Oak: So that is what you call it. The form of evolution that needs a stronger bond between people and Pokémon than Mega Evolution does. Maple: Exactly, and that is why X-Evolution is harder to activate and use properly. The trainer and their Pokémon partner must be in complete harmony with one another, care about each other deeply, and their hearts must be one. Colette: Wow, that sounds amazing. Ash: (gasps in realization) I think I know what you're talking about! Maple: (a bit surprised) You do? Ash: You see, when I was in Kalos, I had a Froakie that became a Greninja. And when mine and Greninja's hearts were beating in sync, it changed form. The group is very surprised. Maple: Oh my! You reached X-Evolution?! Ash: I think that's it. I didn't know it had this kind of evolution. Maple: My, that's a very interesting discovery! I never realized that there was a Trainer out there that has managed to achieve X-Evolution before! Ash: (Embarrassed smile) I'm glad to have been of use then, I guess. Maple: Audino, my clipboard please! Audino: Aud! (Hurries off somewhere) From under a bush, small yellow-green eyes are watching the group, specifically Ash. (time skip) Ash: (a bit miserable with wires suctioned to him) Can you explain what this is for again? Pikachu: (next to Ash and sweat dropping) Pika... Delia: My son is not a labrat, professor. Maple: Forgive me, but Ash is the first Trainer I've met to achieve X-Evolution. I just need to collect a psych and physical pattern to see if that's what helps in the evolution. Oak: Yes, I had discovered during a call that Professor Maple prefers to study tactily. So she gets subjects to her lab to for her research. Adina: Trust me, she did the same with me. Colette: I'm glad I don't have to go through this. Adina: (senses something) Hm? (Looks down the hall) Maple: (observing a monitor) Hmm... psych pattern is a bit energetic... (Mumbles intangible words as she writes on her clipboard) Adina continues to look down the hall at the presence. Delia notices this. Delia: Adina, is something wrong? Adina: No, a Pokémon just followed us. Delia: (Eyes widen in surprise) Wait. A Pokémon? Maple: Oh, that's actually one of Adina's special abilities as a psychic. He can sense a person or Pokémon whenever there's one nearby. Adina: Yep. And there's definitely one down this hall. Oak: My, your psychic abilities still amaze me, my boy! Adina: (Smile) Thanks. Ash: Hey, what's going on out there? Pikachu jumps off the table to see what is up. The mouse catches the yellow-green eyes from the courtyard. Pikachu: (smile) Pika Pikachi Pi. Oak: You can translate, right Adina? Adina: It's more reading a Pokémon's thoughts when they speak than translate, but technically, yes. Pikachu said that they don't have to worry. Oak: Impressive. Maple: Yes, it is. The Pokémon steps into the light. The Pokémon looks like a puppy with moss on its back and a leaf "bib" on its chest. ???: (shyly) Ver? Colette: (gasps in delight and clasps hands together) It's a Woolverik! Delia: A Woolverik? Maple: Oh! That’s one of the Emperios Region's starter Pokémon for Trainers! The Grass-Type starter, in fact! Oak: My, what an adorable Pokémon! Adina: Yes, but this one's a bit nervous around us. Ash: Hey, I wanna see! Woolverik seems to look up more confidently at Ash's voice. The Grass-Type carefully walks into the small room, looking up at the boy in curiosity. Woolverik: Woolver... Ash: (smile) Hi there. Woolverik: Wool Woolik? Ash: I'm Ash. And they said you're Woolverik, right? Woolverik: (nods) W-Wool. Adina: (a bit surprised) Wow. Is Ash also a psychic. Oak: No, but Ash is able to know what Pokémon are saying by looking at them. It's a skill he formed over the years. Adina: (smile) I see... Colette: (carefully walks into the room with a small device in her hand) Here, Ash. This is an Emperios Region Pokédex I got when I started my journey. Ash: (receives Pokédex) Thanks, Colette. (Opens Pokédex) Woolverik, the Downfir Pup Pokémon. In the wild, Woolverik's moss covered back helps it to camouflage. It shakes the small seeds in the pine cone-like tip of its tail to scare away predators. Ash: Woolverik… Quite a cool Pokémon! Woolverik: (Smiles shyly) Woolver... Adina: (Smiles) It looks like Woolverik here's taken a liking of you, Ash. Ash: Uh, can I take these off now, Professor Maple? Maple: (remembers) Oh! (Sheepish smile) Yes. I'm done. Sorry about that. Ash carefully removes the cords and gets off the table to kneel I front of Woolverik. Ash: Hey, Woolverik, do you like it here? Woolverik: (nods shyly) Verik. Ash: (Smiles) I see. I can tell that you really enjoy being here with the other Pokémon. Woolverik: (Smiles shyly) Verik Wool. Colette: Wow, Ash. You're good with Pokémon. Ash: I just have three years experience under my belt. Colette: (giggle) Adina: Only three years... Incredible... Delia: That's my son! (Intermission) Back in the courtyard, the group watches Pikachu and Woolverik hang out with the other Pokémon, including Adina's Pokémon besides Mizonu. Maple: Here, Ash. This may be of help to you. (Hands over an Emperios Pokédex) Ash: Wow, thanks professor. (Holds Pokédex over Mizonu) Mizonu, the Oni Pokémon. It is said that Mizonu is made of three things: steam, smoke and a spirit. It is known to cause heavy rains or thin layers of smog in the air. Adina: What makes Mizonu so interesting is the fact he's a Fire and Water-Type. Only the Mythical Pokémon Volcanion is also that combination. Ash: Wow, that's so cool. Colette: And there's more oddball Type pairings all over Emperios, which attracts researchers. Maple: Well, on the topic of Emperios Pokémon, how is your starter, Colette? Colette: Oh, it's doing great! Come out, Fusimin! Colette throws up a Poké Ball and a mink-like Pokémon is released. Fusimin: Fusi! Ash: Wow, what's that, Colette? Colette: This, Ash, happens to be a Fusimin, the fully evolved form of the Fire-Type starter of Emperios! Ash: Fusimin, huh? (Holds Pokédex over Fusimin) Fusimin, the Burst Mink Pokémon, and the final evolved form of Micolae. Fusimin has the amazing ability of being able to swim through lava, but only for short periods of time. When angered, it can cause explosions of fire with a single roar. Adina: Wow, congratulations, Fusimin! Last time I saw you was when you were a Micolae! Fusimin: (notices Adina) Min...? (growls a little) FusMin... Adina: (smirk) I see. You remember me after all of these years and you want a rematch. Fusimin: (Confident smirk and nods) Fusi! (Gets into a battle stance) Colette: (Sweat drop and embarrassed smile) Yeeeeeeah... He definitely never forgot about our battle. And the fact that you ended up utterly defeating him so easily as a Micolae. (Nervous chuckle) Adina: Yes, I sensed that. And... (Stands up) he has a score to settle with my Delphox, since it was her that defeated you. Fusimin: FusFu! (Glares at Delphox, who catches the Burst Mink's line of sight) Delphox: Del? (Understands and then smirks) Delpho Phox. Adina: Looks like Delphox likes the idea. Alright then, how about a one on one between you and me, Colette? Colette: (surprised) Wait, here? Adina: Your Fusimin certainly doesn't want to back down. And it just so happens... (holds up a small object in his fingers) I had chose to hold onto one of these for such an occasion. Delia: It's a badge! Ash: You have a Gym Badge on you?! Adina: I don't recall there being any rules that a Gym Battle has to be inside a Gym. (Competitive smirk) Do you accept, Colette? Colette: (looks at Fusimin, who ready to battle at anytime, smiles) Well... might as well finish what we started three years ago. And what better way to start my journey in the Emperios League than a rematch against the first Gym Leader I battled? I accept your challenge, Adina. Adina: Very well, then. Let's get started, Colette! Colette: Yeah! Let's! Both of their Pokémon get into battle stances with confident smirks on their faces. (Time skip) The Pokémon have cleared to make room for a battlefield. The two combatants stand on opposite sides to each other, as did their Pokémon. Maple: Since this is my lab, I will referee. This one on one battle is between Colette and Fusimin vs. Adina and Delphox. The battle will end when either side's Pokémon is unable to continue! This battle will now begin! Colette: Time to show you how much stronger we are! Fusimin, Lava Plume, let's go! Fusimin: Fusi MIN! (Unleashes large Lava Plume) Adina: Delphox, use Protect! Delphox: Pho! (Waves stick and Protect comes up) Protect deflects Lava Plume and causes smoke to rise. Colette: Ah, Protect, huh? I see you've picked up some new moves during your pilgrimage. Adina: (Competitive smirk) Yep. And that's not the only trick we learned. Right, Delphox? Delphox: Phox! Adina: Delphox, use Psyshock! Delphox: Delpho! (Unleashes Psychock) Colette: Fusimin, use Dig! Fusimin: Min! (Dives into the ground using Dig) Adina: No mercy, Delphox! Psychic on Psyshock! Delphox: (smirk) Phox! (Eyes glow purple from Psychic) The Psychic controls Psyshock and sends it down the hole. Colette: (shocked) I know that move! Quickly Fusimin, spring up now! The ground by Delphox breaks open with Fusimin sucker punching Delphox. Fusimin gets out of the way before Delphox is hit with its own Psyshock. Delphox: PHO! (Blown into the air before landing back down) Adina: You alright there, Delphox?! Delphox: (Gets back up and nods) Delpho! Adina: (He grins at Colette) I see you've managed to gain some new techniques with Fusimin ever since the last time I saw you. Colette: (Confident smile) Yeah. And there's no way we're gonna go down that easily like last time! Right, Fusimin? Fusimin: (Nods) Si! Colette: Alright! Now it's time for Flare Blitz! Fusimin: Fu SIIIII! (Unleashes Flare Blitz) Adina: Protect! Flare Blitz hits Protect. Colette: Dig, then follow with Lava Plume! Fusimin: Fu! (Dives into the ground) Suddenly, Lava Plume explodes from the ground almost like a flashfire. Delphox is engulfed in the attack. Adina: (shocked) Delphox! Ash: Wow, Colette has come a long way with Fusimin! Maple: Yes, she certainly has! The Lava Plume then dies down and shows a now badly wounded Delphox. Adina: You still hanging in there, Delphox?! Delphox (Struggles slightly to get back up and nods) D-Del...! Adina: (serious) Alright, you asked for it! Psychic, let's go! Delphox: DELPHO! (Uses Psychic) Psychic lifts Fusimin into the air. Fusimin: (startled) F-Fusi! Colette: Take it easy, Fusimin! Adina: Use Psyshock! Delphox: Del PHOX! (Unleashes Psyshock) Psyshock manages to make contact with Fusimin. Fusimin: SIIIIIIIIIIIII! Adina: And now Fire Spin! Delphox: DELPHOX! (Unleashes Fire Spin) Oak: This may be it. Colette: Fusimin, Sandstorm now! Fusimin: (eyes snap open with determination) Fu! SIMIN! (Roar stirs up the soil, causing a sandstorm) The sandstorm puts out Fire Spin and everyone braces against the wind. Delphox is forced to drop Fusimin. Colette: And now's our chance! Use Flare Blitz! Fusimin: Fusi! (Charges with Flare Blitz) Fu SIMIN! Flare Blitz makes a direct hit. Delphox: DEEEEEEEEEEL! The impact from Flare Blitz launches the badly wounded Delphox until it makes contact with the ground, bring up the soil with it. The sandstorm then dies down afterwards. Adina: (Shocked) Delphox! The soil cloud then dies down to show a now fainted Delphox. Delphox: Del... Maple: Delphox is unable to battle! The winner is Colette and Fusimin! Colette: (cheer jumping) Yes! Yes! We finally beat Adina! Fusimin: (jumping in joy as well) Fusimin! Adina: (rushes to Delphox along with his Pokémon, kneels down to help Delphox sit up, soft smile) Thank you for battling so hard, Delphox. Delphox: (Weakly smiles at Adina and nods) Delpho… Fusimin: (leaps over to Delphox with a paw out) Fusi FuFuMin. Delphox: (smile) Del Delphox Phox. (Accepts Fusimin's paw) Adina: The two have become rivals yet friends. I always cherish such moments. Colette: (Smiles and approaches Adina) Thank you so much for the great battle, Adina. Adina: (Smile) It was my pleasure. I can tell that you and Fusimin have improved greatly since our last battle all those years ago. Colette: Yeah, we weren't going to lose again! Adina: (helps Delphox stand up along with Mizonu) And as promised... (Pulls out the badge) I hereby present to you the Blaze Badge for your victory. Colette: (Smiles) Thank you, Adina. Adina: (Smiles) It's my pleasure. Colette accepts the Blaze Badge from Adina with a happy smile. Colette: (chuckles, punches the air in victory) Alright! The Blaze Badge is now ours! Fusimin: (jumps in scene) Fufufu! Ash: Colette has a badge already... Pikachu: Pika... Ash watches Colette celebrating with Fusimin with Adina next to them and the other adults smiling. Adina makes eye contact with Ash for a brief second and smiles. (Intermission) The sun is starting to set on Old Port City. Ash: You're heading to the first Gym already? Colette: Yeah! Now that I've won my rematch, I want to hurry and win the rest! And then, I'll be in the Emperios League tournament! Ash: That sounds great! I hope you manage to get all of your Gym Badges! Colette: Yeah! Maybe if we're lucky, we might even be able to face off against each other in the Emperios League tournament! Ash: That'd be really cool! And Colette, next time we see each other, let's have our own battle! Colette: You want to battle me? Alright then, I accept your offer! (Holds out hand) Ash: It's a promise. (takes Colette's hand) Both Colette and Ash give each other a firm handshake before letting go. Colette: Well then, I guess time for me to get moving along now. (Adjusts the straps of her backpack and turns to walk down the street, turns to see Ash and Pikachu and wave as she leaves) Ash: (waves back) See ya, Colette! Pikachu: (waves too) Pika Pika! (Time skip) The next morning, Ash meets his mom and Professor Oak at the plane with Professor Maple. Oak: Well, time for the two of us to head back to Kanto. I'll make sure to report any findings relating to X-Evolution to you, Professor Maple. Maple: Thank you very much for coming all this way, Professor Oak. Delia: And Ash, don't make me remind you what to change. Ash: (nervous smile, sweatdrop) Mom... Someone laughs behind them. The group turns to see Adina with Kirlia on his shoulder. Next to him is the Woolverik from the lab. Ash: Adina? Adina: 13 years old, and your mom STILL tells you the same thing? Hilarious! Ash: (blush) You read my mind, didn't you?! Adina: Sorry, couldn't help it! Maple: And what's Woolverik doing with you? Adina: Apparently, he wants to go with Ash. Ash: (a bit surprised) With me? Woolverik: (smile and nod) Ver! Maple: He actually wants to go with Ash? Adina: Yep. Apparently, Woolverik here feels that there's something about Ash that he can connect with. He's very willing to become your first Emperios Pokémon, Ash. Woolverik then happily approaches Ash with a smile. Woolverik: Woolverik Wool! Maple: (smile) Well, if Woolverik chooses Ash, I have no objections. Ash: (smile) That's awesome, Woolverik. With you on my team, we're sure to catch up with Colette. Woolverik: Woolver Verik! Oak: What wonderful news! Delia: A new friend and a new Pokémon! I'm so happy for you, Ash! Maple: (pulls out a Poké Ball) Here's Woolverik's Poké Ball, Ash. Take good care of him. Ash: I will. Ash takes the Poké Ball and looks towards Woolverik with a smile. Ash: Well then, Woolverik, you ready to join me on my journey through Emperios? Woolverik: (Nods happily) Wool! With his tail for length, Woolverik taps the circle on the Poké Ball, recalling Woolverik inside. Ash smiles happily at the Poké Ball. Oak: I believe it's about time we get going. I hope you have a good time on your new journey, Ash. Delia: Take good care. Ash: I will. And this time, the Pokémon League is in my hand. Delia: We'll be rooting for you all the way from Kanto, Ash! Oak: Yes. Good luck, Ash! Ash: Thanks everyone. A skip later, the plane to Kanto takes off out of the water with the group watching. Maple: Ash, if you want to go to the first Gym, you'll need to head to Knucord City. Ash: Knucord City... Thanks, professor. I'll be sure to remember. Adina: Hey, Ash. I'd actually like to come along with you. Ash: (a bit surprised) You want to come with me too? Adina: Of course. I'm a psychic, but I've never seen someone connect to Pokémon so quickly as you do. It's made me curious. Ash: Curious? Adina: Of course. I find it pretty interesting that you can bond with Pokémon so easily. Ash: Well, I have been traveling all over the world. I guess it just came to me naturally. Adina: That could be a reason. But I would still like to figure out more. I get the feeling that I'll learn more about connection between people and Pokémon by traveling with you than I ever could have on my two-year long pilgrimage. Ash: (smile) Alright. Let's go together. Pikachu: Pi Pika! Adina: (Smile) Thanks. It'll be an honor traveling alongside you and your Pokémon, Ash. (He holds out his hand) Ash takes Adina's hand in his own and they give each other a firm handshake. On a brand new journey, Ash has already earned his first rival, friend, Emperios Pokémon and traveling companion in the Gym Leader Adina. And there's still more ahead for our heroes as the journey has just begun. To Be Continued.... Characters Gallery Trivia Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon Light & Darkness Category:Pokémon L & D Anime Category:Pokémon L & D Episodes